The New and Improved Steven Stone
by latias-vibes
Summary: After certain events and a realization of what his true passions were, Steven gave up his champion position to his best friend. However, Wallace reminds him that he shouldn't shut the people he care about out and persuades him to go to the Champion's Galla where he reunites with an old friend. Darksteelshipping!


**This is my first fanfiction in a very long time and my first Pokemon one ever. However, I love this pairing so much I couldn't resist. Enjoy!**

* * *

"STEEEEVVVVVVVVEEEEENNNNNN," whined the current Hoenn champion as he sat across from the former one.

After certain events and a realization of what his true passions were, Steven gave up his champion position to his best friend and retired to Sinnoh where he had purchased a home near Snowpoint City, for the past eight months. The only ones who knew where he was his parents and Wallace. Steven knew if he hadn't told Wallace, there'd be a worldwide search for him, and he'd never get any peace. This is why Steven confided in Wallace, where he'd be and what his number was. However, this came with the price of Wallace calling and checking up on Steven every day. In all honesty, he really didn't mind. Wallace was a very close friend and gave him someone to chat with when he got lonely.

Steven should have suspected something was up when he had not received a phone call that morning, but that was because Wallace was planning a surprise visit to Steven's home.

Steven stirred his coffee and chuckled. "Walllllllaaaaceee," he mockingly whined back, "I told you I really would prefer not accompanying you to the Champion's Galla. Too many cameras. Too many people I'd rather not see..."

Wallace huffed. "First off, I do not sound like that, but I will forgive you since your months of isolation must have made you forget your manners." Steven rolled his eyes at that comment. "Second, I'm not expecting you to become champion again. You weren't happy, and although I am sad we are so far apart, you've seemed to be invested in something again, which is good to see."

 _"Why can't Wallace go back to whining? It was so much easier to tell him no when he was,"_ Steven thought as he sighed.

"But there are some people that care about you. That want to be there for you. Just because one person hurt you doesn't mean you are alone," Wallace spoke sincerely.

Steven stayed silent as he looked down. Aron was snuggling up to his ankle. Steven attempted a smile for his affectionate Pokemon, but it faltered quickly. He picked up Aron and put him in his lap before looking back at Wallace. "Who's going?" he asked simply.

Wallace perked up as Steven slowly became interested. "Well, all of Hoenn's Elite Four for starters. You have no idea how many times I've been corned by them for information of your whereabouts."

Steven nodded slowly before there was another long pause. "Is she going?" he mumbled.

Wallace sighed and nodded slowly. "I'm fairly certain."

Steven felt bad. He had cut off so many people because one person destroyed him. He missed his friends of course, but after her, the limelight became too much.

"Cynthia asked me how you were doing by the way."

Steven froze. He didn't know why but all of the thoughts cluttering his head disappeared except one word: Cynthia. He hadn't seen her in so long and that hurt a lot, since they used to be so close. Everyday he regretted what his ex-girlfriend made him do. "Cynthia? Really?"

Wallace nodded. "Oh yes. She's asked me about you a couple times since your disappearance. I haven't told her where you are since I'm afraid you'd run off and change your number for ratting you out, but yes she has. She sends her best wishes and she hopes that one day you two will reconnect."

Steven stared at Wallace quietly. He hadn't realized he'd started smiling. He was too distracted by thoughts of the woman clouding his head. He never expected her to want to speak to him again. Maybe now was the time for them to be close again. He was over Annabelle. She couldn't hold him back anymore. He could make things right.

Wallace smirked. He could see the spark in Steven's eyes. "And you know… She happens to be the one hosting the Champion's Gala since it's here in Sinnoh. What a funny coincidence?"

Steven chuckled at his friend. "You have too much fun being dramatic sometimes. You knew this information would make me interested in attending, and yet you still waited to tell me."

Wallace grinned and stood up. "What can I say? It's been a while since I've gotten to do this to you in person. Now come on. We have work to do."

* * *

The two men rolled up in a limo outside of a large mansion. The former champion was dressed in his classic black suit and red scarf, as his hair fell perfectly. He had toned down his attire once he started living alone and had been going to the Undergrounds to search for stones and gems. As much as he liked his excavations he had missed this confident feeling of dressing up... That's when the realization hit. Steven could hear the paparazzi waiting for a celebrity to come out of the limo and face a hundred cameras, and when they realized Steven was in there they would go nuts. He did a good job avoiding any cameras whenever he went to Snowpoint City. He had made a few friends and they respected his privacy. The paparazzi wouldn't be doing that.

Steven hadn't realized how long he had been quiet. It wasn't until Wallace spoke that he had remembered he still hadn't left the limo.

"Steven, I know this is going to be tough, but embrace the spotlight. You're the new and improved Steven Stone. You've got the right to show off," Wallace said with a small smile.

Steven began to smile. "You're right... but you're still going out first."

Wallace smirked and nodded at his wishes. "Ready?"

Steven nodded. "Let's given them an entrance they won't forget," he joked, but knowing Wallace would take this very seriously.

Wallace opened the door, smiling wide and held up an arm posing for the cameras. "Hello yes, I have arrived and with a very important guest if I might add!" He spun around before waving his arm back to the limo as if it were a queue.

Steven took a deep breath. _"Cynthia we will soon be reunited."_ He stepped out the vehicle and everyone gasped. The flashes were nonstop. Although he thought the attention was overwhelming he couldn't help but grin and wave his hand as they entered the building. He deserved this confidence back.

As they entered the ballroom he continued to get gazes but Steven brushed it off that was until-

"STEVEN STONE!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Oh god... She's going to hit me," Steven grimaced as the woman in a tropical looking dress came rushing toward him.

Wallace shrugged and chuckled, "Can't say you don't deserve it."

Phoebe pulled Steven into a close hug.

"Phoebe it is so good to see you," Steven spoke carefully. The Hoenn Elite Four before he left was like family to him. He felt bad for abandoning them the way he had.

She pulled away and repeatedly started to whack him. "You are not allowed to do that again! We were family!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry!" Steven said as he pulled her away. He noticed now Sidney, Glacia and Drake were also there. He was no longer going to hide from his problems. It was time to face them head on. "I know I messed up. You all are so important to me. I'm sorry for shutting you all out."

Drake was the first to smile. "It's about time you showed your face again," he said holding out a hand, to which Steven shook firmly.

"Yeah we are just happy that you are not some hermit with a bunch of pet rocks," Sidney added shaking his hand as well.

Steven laughed and rolled his eyes. "Can't say that isn't a hundred percent wrong."

Glacia smiled and hugged him. "You look like you are in better shape. I think you needed the time away."

Steven was overjoyed by the reunion. This was better than he could have imagined. He turned to Phoebe. "Think you have it in you to forgive me."

Phoebe slowly smiled. "Of course. Just don't cut us out next time. We've always been on your side you know."

Steven pulled her into another close hug. " _This is great. Nothing can ruin the return of Steven Stone..."_ When he pulled away he spotted a woman across the room. _"Except her."_

There she was. Red flowing hair. A slim fitting dress pink dress. Annabelle looked exactly the same. She had a new man by her side, who looked like another contest coordinator or something. Guess the guy she cheated on him with didn't last.

Annabelle turned and they made eye contact. The two stared at each other for a few moments until she furrowed her eyebrows and started to whisper into the man's ear. The two started laughing together at him.

Wallace saw exactly who he was looking at and began to drag him to the bar. "Come on guys. It's time to celebrate!" He would not let that two-timing phoney stuck up princess ruin his best friend's fairytale happy ending.

Steven remained quiet at the bar as his friends ordered drinks. He didn't care that Annabelle was into another guy. He had accepted they were over and all the reasons why she was not good for him, a long time ago. However, he was upset about how small she made him feel. She twisted all of his life around and made him lose all confidence when they were together. He lost friendships because she didn't want her image being ruined… Important friendships.

A drink was placed in front of him. "Do not let her get into your head again. Remember why we're here. Cynthia should be making her appearance and speech any moment. She really misses you," Wallace said firmly.

Steven thought of Cynthia often during his time alone. They used to go on adventures, hiked mountains, and researched legendary Pokemon together. There were times when they spent entire nights talking on her couch about numerous topics, INCLUDING STONES.

Then when he started dating Annabelle… She became very jealous and made him tell Cynthia they shouldn't be friends anymore. It broke his heart to not be around his closest friend, but Annabelle and him were already falling apart and he didn't want to lose her anymore.

Steven's eyebrows were furrowed as he zoned out. Wallace watched him carefully. "I was so whipped when I dated Annabelle wasn't I," Steven finally spoke.

Wallace bit his lip and tried to contain his smirk. "I can't say you're wrong," he laughed unable to hold it in any longer. The entire Hoenn Elite Four began to smile.

Steven took a shot of his drink before looking back at his friends, "I've got to find her." That's when a flash of blonde caught the corner of his eye.

She made her way onto the stage where there was a microphone waiting for her. She was wearing a beautiful black gown and her hair was flowing to her knees. When she was finally in the center of the stage and the conversations died down, she began her speech.

Steven was awestruck to hear that voice again. It was like a song to him. She spoke about accomplishments the region had made but focussed primarily on the progress she wanted to make over the next year.

Wallace chuckled at how engrossed Steven was. "My work here is done," he said leaning back against the bar.

After she was done there was a roar of applause and she began to make her way off the stage. She was absorbed into the crowd before Steven was even done clapping. Once he couldn't see her anymore he shot up out of his seat after taking another shot of whisky. "I have to go. I will make sure to catch up with you guys later." They all chuckled at the hopeless romantic as they watched him go. He went to a festive flower arrangement and picked out a single red rose before he tucked it into his coat pocket.

He pushed his way through the crowd looking for Cynthia. His heart began to pound in his chest as he saw her from behind greeting a few people. Although inside he was feeling like a young school boy on the outside he was completely suave. He took a few steps closer to her before taking the rose out of his pocket. "That was truly a moving speech."

Cynthia's body froze. How could she ever forget that voice? Her eyes started to become watery but she refused to let any tears out. She slowly turned around and stared at the taller man. He looked like he used to before everything happened between them. She knew she should have been mad at him, but she understood what happened. The woman was manipulative and Steven felt there was an obligation. She was hurt but decided it was for the best. That was until she started seeing headlines about him getting cheated on. Annabelle even started spewing lies that Steven was too clingy and not enough of a man for her, which is why she cheated on him. Cynthia had rushed to the Hoenn League as fast as she could but sadly was too late. He had already resigned and gone off.

"Steven Stone," she smiled accepting the flower and putting it in her hair. "Back from the dead."

Steven felt his heart flutter when their eyes met. "It's been far too long Cynthia. You look well. Actually well might not be a good enough word to describe how you look. Breathtaking might be a little closer."

Cynthia couldn't help but blush. She chuckled and shook her head. "And you look… yourself again and I'm glad to see that."

Steven watched her nose crinkle as she laughed. It was one of his favorite things. "Well I've done a bit of soul-searching, I needed to figure myself out again." He cringed at the girl yelling to her friend next to them. He just wanted to focus on her and as well as he'd been doing, he was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

Cynthia smiled warmly and took his hand. "Let's talk outside." She dragged him to the balcony where luckily no one was.

Steven's eyes widened as he realized she was holding his hand. He was blushing brightly.

They walked past Wallace and the others in the Hoenn League. Wallace grinned wide before starting to cry loudly. "Oh, I'm just so happy. This is like a dream come true."

Steven glared at him and picked up his pace so she wouldn't hear Wallace. When they reached the balcony he breathed in the fresh air. As he exhaled he looked at the blonde by his side. Her eyes sparkled more than any star in the sky. Although he knew that she'd already forgiven him, he knew she deserved a verbal apology. "Cynthia… where do I even begin to express how sorry I am for hurting you. I shouldn't have cut you out."

Cynthia's smile started to fade slightly she sighed and looked back at him. "You know I would have been there for you. Yes, I was upset you chose a bad relationship over our friendship, but I would have pushed that aside to be there for you. I didn't want you to be alone after everything going wrong."

Steven nodded and stayed silent. He needed the time alone, but Cynthia deserved some warning and closure that he was okay. "You know you mean the world to me, Cynthia. Deep down I never truly loved Annabelle. There was just always so much pressure for me to settle down with a woman and my parents knew her family and… Now I'm rambling." Steven took a deep breath. "I never thought that… you wanted to be anything more than just friends. I think part of me was scared of hurting our friendship too… Funny how I ended up doing that anyway, though." Steven took her hands into his and gently rubbed them with his thumb. He stared into her eyes and smiled. "Cynthia, everything you do, makes me fall more in love with you. The way your nose crinkles when you laugh. Your passionate personality. Your stunning looks. You push me to be my best in every aspect of life. God I wish I told you this sooner but nows as good of time as ever. I love you Cynthia."

Cynthia didn't realize when she started to cry but she wasn't going to hide it. She could see tears falling down his face as well. She couldn't form words for how happy she was. She leaned up and kissed him passionately…and he kissed her back just as much. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his arms went around her waist. She pulled away with more tears falling from her face. "I love you too," she whispered before bringing him close. She never wanted to lose him again.

Steven smiled and gently wiped her tears with his thumb. "I'm not going anywhere you know. I'm not letting you out of my life again. "

Cynthia smiled and gazed into his grey eyes. "Where did you go? " she asked suddenly.

Steven chuckled and smiled sheepishly. "I was not too far from Snowpoint City. I bought a place there."

Cynthia's jaw dropped. "You mean you were in Sinnoh… the whole time you were missing."

Steven nodded. "What can I say? Something must have drawn me here."

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Yeah well next time something draws you here you can come say hi," she said before kissing his cheek.

Steven nodded. "I promise. I will every chance I get. I can't wait to show you all the stones I found. You're going to love it," he exclaimed sitting into a seat and opening his arms as an invitation.

Cynthia grinned as it started to feel like old times again, but still as if there was something new between them. She took off her shoes and sat in his lap. "I'm looking forward to it. I made some progress on that research we were doing on Giratina. Your mind is going to be blown."

Wallace peaked through a window and smiled at the happy couple. "All is good with the world."

Phoebe grabbed his ear and pulled him away. "Jesus Wallace give them some space. Don't be such a creep."


End file.
